The Colour of your Eyes
by swtkiss27
Summary: When Ron kisses Hermione during a solar eclipse, when it's pitch black and you can't see anything, what do you think will happen between them? Will Hermione ever find out it was Ron? 13th CHAPTER PLOT THICKENING! R AND R!
1. The Unknown Kiss

The Unknown Kiss

Today all the 6th year Gryffindors were visiting the "muggle" world to watch the solar eclipse. The solar eclipse is when the moon is in between the earth and the sun. The moon's shadow then covers all the sun's light causing total darkness. All the 6th years were very excited.

"I saw one when I was little, they're amazing!" Hermione said in complete amazement.

"Meeh too, but it wasn't a really good experience...Dudley swinged his hand and it hit me smack in the face!" Harry said with a disgusted look on his face.

Ron and Hermione laughed histerically. He loved her smile. Ron loved everything about Hermione. Her nose, her hair, her mouth, her ears, and most especially, her eyes. He loved the way they sparkled when she was amazed. He loved the way they turned big and round when she was surprised. He loved the way they turned a beautiful light brownish colour when she looked at the sun. But he hated when they turned a charcoal colour when she was depressed or when she's crying. Her eyes always told him how she felt. Yes, of course, Ron was in love. From the day on the Hogwarts Express to this day. He loved Hermione Granger. All his days were filled with joy, when she looked at him and smiled. But, all his days were also filled with sadness, when he thought of how much he loved her, he thought also of how she would never be his.

"It's coming!" Hermione yelled. The sun was a waning crescent by now and in a few seconds, everyone would be covered in total darkness.

"5...4...3...2...1...woohooooooooo!" all the six years yelled in joy and amazement. Even though it was pitch black, somehow, Ron could see the sparkle in Hermione's eyes. He suddenly had an idea. Seeing that it was pitch black and you couldn't see anyone, he could express his feelings.

No one, not even Harry (well, he thought), knew how much he wanted to do this.

Ron took Hermione's waist, and kissed her.

It was everything he thought it would be. Sweet, but still innocent. And to his total shock, she kissed him back, without scramming away or yelling in disgust.

By the time the solar eclipse was almost over, Ron let go of her and walked away. Hermione could never find out.

When Hermione and everyone else got their eyesight back, all there was in front of her, was all the 6th year Gryffindors shouting "YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Mione, lets go." Harry said with Ron beside him, his face looking flushed.

"Who was that?" Hermione said to herself in utter shock. 


	2. The Girls' Dormitory

The Girls' Dormitory 

Days after the eclipse, Hermione was daydreaming in class, skipping meals, and, believe it or not, not even studying. All she had in her mind was, "Who was it that kissed me?"

At dinner, all Hermione did was twist her spaghetti on her fork. All the girls were staring at her and looking at each other.

Everyday after the eclipse, Ron noticed that Hermione's eyes were a normal colour,not like other days when they were filled with colour and when they looked as beautiful as ever.  
Ron could tell that she wasn't in a sad mood, or in a good mood for the past few days. Ron knew that what he did made the curiosity in Hermione shine more than her happiness.

"She hasn't even been studying for goodness sake!" Ron thought when he stuffed yet another egg roll into his mouth.

Even Harry was quiet. Hardly Ron or Hermione were talking at meals, in the Common Room, or even walking to classes. Harry needed to break the silence.

"Kay, me 'n Ron gotta go, we have a quidditch meeting." Harry said.

"Bye..." Hermione said in a daydreamy-kinda way

"Ummm...bye Hermione..." Ron said with a faint blush creeping on his face.

"Bye..." she said once again.

"Something weird is happening around here, and I wanna know what it is!" Harry said to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He asked me out today!" Lavender said, speaking of Seamus, to all the girls in the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory.

"What did you say?" asked Parvati.

"Yes, of course! We're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday!" Lavender said with excitement.

All the girls were excited too, talking about Lavender's makeup, hair, accessories, and, most important of all, her clothes for her and Seamus' date.

"Hermione, what do you think?" Ginny asked.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream.

"Huh, oh, what? I'm gonna sleep. Good night." she said lazily as she curtained her four-poster bed.

All the girls looked at each other.

Parvarti uncovered the curtains of Hermione's bed.

"Hey!"

"Hermione, what's goin' on?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing! Now let me go to sleep!"

But they didn't let her.

"Tell us!"

"Fine! But you'll let me sleep after right?"

"Sure!" all the girls said in unison.

"Okay, on the day of the eclipse, when it was pitch black, someone kissed me..."

Everyone was silent.

"Guys?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly every girl in the dormitory started screaming and yelling and jumping up and down on their beds.Their yells could've awaken the whole school. Apparently, they were very very excited.

"It better have not been my Seamus!" Lavender said.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno, when it was light again, the person left...that's what kept me bugged for the past few days...geez i wanna know so bad!"

"And you don't think we want to?" Parvati asked anxiously.

"Wait, when girls want something, we get it! And I say we find out!" Lavender said excitingly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay wasn't very good...but I'm gonna keep going, don't worry. The girls will find out eventually. Next chapter you may ask? A talk between Harry and Ron! Please R and R.  
nothing too harsh!

-Tonya


	3. Talk Between Harry and Ron

Talk Between Harry and Ron

"What's going on around here?" Harry asked himself.

Through the days, Ron and Hermione were acting as if they didn't know each other. It seemed as if they were ignoring each other. Harry thought even everybody else was quiet. Fred and George were busy working on their new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, Dean and Seamus were always talking about how revealing Parvati and Lavender's tops are, Neville was researching books on plants that can make you have better looks, and Hagrid was busy planning his Care of Magical Creatures lessons and writing letters to Madame Maxime.

As Harry walked throught the halls, he saw a glimplse of long red hair, Ginny.

"Hey, Gin!" He called to his three-month girlfriend. He ran up to her and they gave each other a little peck on the lips. Harry will always remember the day he confessed his true feeling.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, umm...Ginny?" Harry asked red as a cherry.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Umm.. well I was wondering, if...umm..."

"Huh?"

"Ifyou'dwannagooutwithme?"

"Huh? Didn't hear a thing!" Ginny said.

Harry didn't know what to do, all he did was kiss her. With nothing to back it up!

"I'm a stupid git!" Harry thought when Ginny stared at him right in his eyes.

"Umm...say, something..." Harry said.

But all she did was kiss him again, and again, and again.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, hey Harry, I havta get to class, we're going to review the OWL's! Bye!" She said and ran all the way to class.

"Man! Even my girlfriend is too busy to spend time with me!" He said to himself.

(In the Boy's Dormitory AN:The same night Hermione tells the girls about the eclipse)

Everyone was asleep, but Ron and Harry.

Harry looked over at Ron, and he looked as if he was in deep thought. All he did was stare at the ceiling, and, every five minutes, he would let out a big exhale like he's been holding it in since Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek before the Quidditch game. Harry knew exzactly what Ron was thinking about, Hermione.

Everyone knew that from the day they first met, Ron loved her, heck, he was crazy about her! The way he drools in class when he stares at her. Or when he gets starry-eyed when he daydeams about her.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Is everything okay? I mean you haven't been talking for a long time, I mean, you n' Mione-"

"What about Hermione? I haven't seen her do anything, no, she's fine, like me, I'm as fine as ever!" Ron said pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again.

"I kissed her!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, clearly you're out of your mind!" Harry said in disbelief.

"No, honestly, mate, when the eclipse came, I kissed her!" Ron said.

"How do you know it was her and not, Neville?"

"I just know, okay? It felt like her."

"Well what are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell her?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Ron said, "Harry, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, promise! But you havta talk to her somehow." Harry said.

"Fine! I'll try."

"No, you will."

"I'll try."

"You will."

"I'll try."

"You, will."

"I'll try."

"You will."

"Night, Harry!"

"Night Ron!"

But Harry didn't sleep. He thought of ways to get Hermione and Ron together.

"Locking them up in a closet? Nah..." Harry thought.

"A classroom? Nah..."

"Aha!" Harry thought, he got the perfect idea!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooooo cliffhanger! Wanna still read? Hope U'm keeping your interests. Please, please R and R!

-Tonya 


	4. Lavender's Bulletin

Lavender's Bulletin

The next day, the Griffindor Girls were very excited to finding out who Hermione's secret admirer was. Lavender woke up at 4 in the morning to prepare something for all of them.

"Okay girls, listen up!" Lavender said to the sleepy girls.

"Do we have to do this now?" Pavarti said yawning.

"Okay, I drew this chart," Lavender said pulling out a big white bulletin board.

"Wow, it's amazing what Lavender could do in three hours..." Ginny said half asleep.

The white bulletin was covered in glitters, strings, and sparkling pens. It had the pictures of all the boys that went to the solar eclipse. To Hermione's disgust, even Professor Binns. All of the girls were laughing like hyenas.

"Did you HAVE to put his picture?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"HEY! I saw him staring at Susan Bones, then he started to drool!" Lavender said. With that, everyone had a pretty good laugh. Ginny thought she even grew some abs!

"Okay, here's how this works, we all have to be on the lookout. If you see any of these guys with a girl, you write a big red X on their picture so that we know it's not him."

Then, Lavender put a big X on Seamus' face.

"Oooo I wanna do Harry!" Ginny said jumping off her bed and taking the red Sharpie's marker from Lavender.

"Now, Hermione, do you remember what he smelled like?" Lavender asked.

"What? Of course I don't!"

"Come on! You have to remember something!"

"Well... he smelled nice..." Hermione said.

"...go on..." Lavender said.

"That's all I can remember!" Hermione said.

"Please Hermione think!" Lavender said.

"Well...umm...it's a scent I recognized, from somewhere, I just don't know what. The smell was humble, like you feel so right, like you're at home."

"Okay, good enough!" Lavender said. "Everybody, find that scent!"

"And let the games begin!" Lavender said.

When the girls scattered all around Hogwarts Academy, they were sniffing every 6th Grifiindor Boy, including Proffessor Binns.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Very, very short chappie, but the next one coming up very soon :D...please R and R

-Tonya 


	5. Mixed Scents and Mixed Feelings

Mixed Smells and Mixed Feelings

Harry had the most brilliant plan. But today, he had to make as much trouble as possible.

"Good morning, mate!" Harry said opening the curtains of Ron's bed. Ron moaned when the sunlight touched his face.

"5 more minutes, Mom..." Ron said turning to the other side. Ron was always grumpy in the morning. Everyone in the boys dormitory knew he was not a morning person.

"Wake up! Today, is going to be a good day!" Harry said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up..." Ron said walking to the washroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked running to Ron's side.

"I just saw..." Ron started with a white face, mouth wide open.

"Mate, you saw what?" Harry asked.

"NEVILLE'S BARE BOTTOM!" Ron yelled, and everyone in the dormitory stopped what they were doing, and stared at him.

Suddenly the boys burst out with laughter, some rolling on the floor clutching their stomaches, others red in the face.

"I'm guessing Neville doesn't know what a lock is." Seamus said red-faced.

"HEY! I JUST FORGOT!" the boys heard coming from the washroom.

They were still laughing hysterically, when Neville came out, fully clothed, to the boys liking.

"Hey, Ron, could I borrow your cologne? I'm all out." Neville asked.

"Sure... our relationship is to THAT base now dontcha think?" Ron asked angrily.

Neville put on the cologne that smelled just like home. Neville left the Boys' Dormitory smelling like Ron, on the day of the eclipse.

"Good day? Yeah right!" Ron said to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Moine. Um...we were in the Common Room, we dind't know you left, without us.." Harry said when he and Ron reached the Griffindor Table in the Great Hall.

"Well, Harry I'm quite capable of leaving a room without you or Ron, aren't I?" Hemione asked harshly.

"Someone's got a stick up their-"

"Hey...Mione..." Ron started, blocking out Harry comment.

"Hey, Ron!" Hermione said, her mood completely changing.

"So...what's for breakfast?" Ron asked plopping down right beside Hermione.

"Look's like his confidence got the best of him." Harry said to himself.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said to his girlfriend, grabbing her by the waist, and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, the menu is, as usual, everything." Hermione answered.

"Oh..." Ron said.

So Ron just took a couple of everything. Eggs, bacon, marmalade on toast, a croissant, waffles, pancakes, and topped it all off with a glass of Hogwart's Finest Hot Cocoa.

Hermione was in deep thought of realizing that she might find out who kissed her today, that she didn't even find the scent of Ron.

She went close to him, and smelled him. He smelled like a lot of scents. Pancakes. That was the main smell. There was no sign of "humble" smell anywhere on him.

"Aww...that's too bad..." Hermione thought. "Wait...what am I saying? It's RON...I should be happy it's him...right?"

When Hermione looked at Ron again, all she saw was her best friend, stuffing his face, but she thought that maybe, there could be something more to him than that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oooooo some new feeling for Hermione...but she doesn't realize it. R and R please:D

-Tonya 


	6. Realization

Realization

Hermione stared at Ron for about 5 minutes straight.

Counting all his freckles.

Measuring how long his nose is.

Determining if his eyes were light blue or blue green.

Examining every strand of hair on his head.

It took Hermione 5 minutes to analyze Ron's face, but almost a lifetime to analyze her feelings towards him.

Suddenly, Ron glanced at Hermione.. at her dazed eyes. "Never seen those before..." Ron said looking deep into her eyes. They were a mushy brown. Ron thought it looked very.  
daydreamy, he thought it looked almost like her eyes during the Yule Ball. That must be it...she had lots on her mind. "Krum..." Ron said quietly to himself.

Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity.

Ron and Hermione seemed as if they couldn't turn their eyes to anyone but themselves.

They stared at each other as if... their was no one else in the room.

They stared at each other as if their was no tomorrow.

They stared at each other as if time froze.

They stared at each other as if...

as if...

as if they were in love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LOL! small chapter...LOTS OF MEANING! Could Hermione be falling for Ron? Stay tuned for the next chapter...

-Tonya 


	7. Harry's Plan in Action

Harry's Plan in Action

For what seemed like a lifetime, was really, only ten seconds. Their daydreaming stopped when they realized what they were doing.

Ron and Hermione started fake laughing at each other. "I think we're gonna go to class now..." Hermione said, with a hint of red flowing on her cheeks.

"Umm..yeah..." Ron said thanking his long hair for covering his cherry-red ears.

"What was I thinking?" Hermione thought to herself looking away from Ron.

"Oh, no...am I making it too obvious? Of course I am! I was halfway into breaking into a drool!" Ron thought aswell to himself, looking now everywhere but Hermione.

"Of course, I don't like him, he's my friend, I just felt like I never talked to him in a long time, that's all..." Hermione tried to convince herself that she wasn't falling for her best friend.  
"Besides, the guy who kissed me will be found, and then, I'll forget about Ron..." She thought to herself.

"Hey, Hermione.." Neville said walking past her.

"Hey, Neville.." She said as he passed by. She then caught a familiar scent. "Oh, God...NEVILLE!" Hermione said a bit too loudly. Everyone was staring at her now.

"...Hi..." Hermione said to everyone including a confused Neville.

"Great, I find my secret admirer and it's Neville, it's just my day today isn't it?" She thought.

"Okay, students, it's time for everyone to go to class." Dumbledore said as all the students got up from their seats and left for all their classes.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking around the Gryffindor table, and noticed something very, very strange. He noticed that every girl was sniffing the guys.

"What's with this?" Harry thought, "It's probably the nailpolish fumes...weird..."

When Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking to class, Harry saw, yet again, a 6th year Griffindor girl sniffing Dean Thomas.

"No...not him!" she mouthed to Hermione.

"Do you know that girl?" Harry asked. "Kinda weird, hey Mione, what's gotten into all the girls lately?"

"Huh? Nothing! Why are you asking me? Why do you think I have something to do with this? Because I don't..so...so stop thinking I do!" Herimone said nervously.

"Okay..." Harry said..."What did I do?" he thought.. thinking that whatever he said to Hermione, it happened to get him yelled at.

"I guess it's the nailpolish fumes, mate." Ron said to Harry.

"I'm right..." Harry thought.

But he also thought, there could be more to this mystery than nailpolish fumes.

0000000000000000000

"Uhh...Muggle Studies...I hate Muggle Studies..I mean, isn't this subject a little embarrassing to... people with "those kind of" parents?" Harry said when him, Ron, and Hermione got the classroom door.

"Yes, thank you Harry! You made my day!" Hermione said to him sarcastically.

"I'm tellin' you, mate, she hates me!" Harry said quietly to Ron.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't scarface, weasel, and mudblood!" said a more-than-familiar voice.

Ron's face turned red with anger. He looked as if he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Man, say, didn't Pansy dump you for uh.." Harry looked to Malfoy's left,"your little servant?"

Malfoy looked red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Hey, dude, she was kissing ME!" Goyle said,"Thennn...I kissed her back!"

"Dude, shut up! Who needs Pansy anyway?" Malfoy said even more red.

"Hey, Babe!" Doyle said to Pansy who showed up, ran to him, and they started to snog, as if Malfoy, wasn't right beside them.

"Okay there..." Harry said.

Suddenly, Malfoy took a blow at Harry. Harry punched him back. And that was the start of his plan.

"You guys, stop!" Hermione and Ron said to the boys, trying to break them up. They're voices were barely heard against the screaming of "Fight, fight, fight!" from the students.

"Excuse me! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, you will be joining Proffessor Hagrid for detention!" The voice of Proffessor Binns shocked all of the students.

"But sir!" Hermione argued.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron complained.

"Yes!" Harry said not facing Ron and Hermione.

"Do not lie, Mr. Weasley. I saw you and Ms. Granger here joining the fist fight. 20 points from Slytherin and since there are 3 of you from Griffindor, 60 points off!"

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison.

"End of discussion!" Proffessor Binns said and walked into the class.

"Harry this is all your fault!" Hermione whispered to Harry in anger.

"Oh, you'll thank me in the end." Harry said mysteriously, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Well, right now I feel like choking you!" Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot, Harry!" Ron said, plopping down beside him.

"Huh...people...they just get, get, get and no thank you!" Harry said to himself awaiting the detention with Hagrid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Please, please, please...keep the reviews coming! Sorry I'm not updating very fast, I just have a huge project and a huge test to study for!

But what do you think Harry's plan is? Keep reading!

-Tonya 


	8. The Detention Part 1

The Detention

"I can't believe we have detention with Malfoy!" Ron said as him, Harry, and Hermione walked to Hagrid's Hut. It was pitch black outside, 8:00 in the night. Hermione and Ron didn't know what was happening, but Harry certainly did. Even Hagrid knew all about Harry's plan. He thought it was genius.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Hagrid!"

"Hello, Harry! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

"What is it?" Hagrid asked.

"It has something to do with detention." Harry said.

"Absolutely not, Harry! I will not put Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in detention for no reason!"

"That's not what I was gonna ask..." Harry said confused.

"Oh, well then, shoot."

"I was wondering if you could help me get Hermione and Ron together." Harry finally asked.

"Harry, first of all, people shouldn't choose their best friends' partner, second of all, this isn't right. What if the onther person doesn't like the other, that wouldn't be fair. And third..."

Harry looked like this was hopeless.

"And third...that is the most briliiant plan I've ever heard!"

"Good! Now here's the deal..." Harry started.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Good to see yeah!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, stop being sarcastic, we're in detention!" Hermione said stating the obvious.

"Oh...right!" Hagrid said.

"Make this quick, I've got better thigs to do!" Malfoy said.

"Like what? Find a new girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Hey, cut it out you too!" Hagrid said.

"You will help me find my black bellied, red armed, purple faced, blue tongued salamanders. Once you find some, you put them in this blue bucket. There are 60 in all, so 30 each pair. The pairs are Harry and Draco, and Hermione and Ron!" Hagrid said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes!" Hermione thought,"Wait, what am I saying? Ron's my friend. Nothing more..."

"Just like the solar eclipse!" Ron thought, it made him feel good again.

"Both pairs will get one lantern, look for my salamanders on trees. You may go." Hagrid said.

"We'll start on the east side of the forest." Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

"No, west!" Malfoy said angrily.

"East!" Harry said pulling the lantern to the right side.

"West!" Malfoy said pulling the lantern to the left side.

They continued their quarrel until they were walking for so long that they just entered the middle of the forest.

"So.." Ron started, "Where do you wanna start?" He asked Hermione.

"Well, since the climate is colder on the west, and the salamanders love the chilly climate, I say we go west!" Hermione said logically.

"Okay, so we're off!" Ron said as they swayed the lantern back and forth walking to the left side.

One hour later...

"Okay, we found 15, so we have halfway more to go!" Hermione said happily. Her and Ron were actually lucky to have found 15, for Malfoy and Harry found none.

"Wow, this is tiring!" Ron said, taking a break to pant.

"I know, but aren't we glad this is almost over!" Hermione said.

"Well, I guess you're right!" Ron said, and they both started to laugh.

Just then, a noise coming from the trees startled them both.

"Ron, what was that?" Hermione said, now scared to death.

"I dunno, but we better get out of here." Ron said. He noticed a gleam in her eye, which, in some cases like now, represented fear. So he took her hand, which to his delight was as soft at a pillow and lead her far away.

"Wow, who knew Ron's hands felt so comforting..." Hermione thought still trying to grasp the thought of them being only 'firends'. "Friends are supposed to feel comforting!" She finally came up with. She felt like she had to make excuses for what she thought about Ron every second. More importantly, she was thinking about how they'll get out of the forest with that creature following them.

"Mione..." Ron said in a tiny whisper, staring at something straight ahead.

"What? What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked staring at him in confusion.

He lifted his arm and pointed right in front of them.

Hermione was now scared, for now, they were looking at a large, grey wolf.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...scared? LOL...now that I'm done with my school project, i can write more everyday, but i have ANOTHER project coming up really soon, so you might not see many updates next week, or even the week after with EQAO and stuff like that. Where have all the reviews gone :(? PLEASE R and R!

-Tonya 


	9. The Detention Part 2

The Detention Part 2

"Okay, Hermione. On a count of three, we run. One, two, three!" Ron said.

Hermione and Ron then suddenly ran as fast as they could. As if they were running a race to win a million galleons.

They ran through bushes, trees, and creatures. The one thing they didn't want right now was to get caught or even killed by the big ferocious wolf.

The wolf was catching up to them, growling and drooling anxiously waiting for it's prey to slow down and get tired.

Ron looked beside him. He saw Hermione's eyes as wide as a cat's. She was extremely scared, and worried. Her eyes looked like the time when they were getting their Transfiguration tests back. She was running for her life. And he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

Hermione was scared. So scared she almost tripped over a nearby tree root. "Thank goodness Ron's with me. I don't know what I'd do without him." She thought.

Ron's mind was spinning. Questions like how they were going to get out of the forest, or how they were going to come out alive were questions unanswered.

"Mione, DUCK!" Ron said.

She lowered her head very fast before the enormous tree branch knocked her out for good.

Ron and Hermione were lucky, they actually blocked the branch.

But the wolf, not so much.

"Hermione, what just happened?"

"I don't know, we were running, and then, the wolf just, dissapeared."

Hermione looked behind the big tree branch.

"Ron, come here..." Hermione said.

"What? What happened to it?"

When they looked under the branch, they saw the grey wolf, unconscious.

"We're saved!" Ron said, catching his breath.

"But we better get out of here, we don't want to be here when it wakes up." Hermione said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Uh oh..." Ron said.

"What? Oh don't tell me you see another one!" Hermione said.

"No, it's not that, how are we going to get back?"

00000000000000000000

"Great, we're stuck here for life!" Hermione said.

They walked for what seemed like hours and hours.

"Don't worry, Hagrid's probably sending a search party for us!" Ron said, hopefully.

00000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at Hagrid's Hut

"I can't believe I had to find salamanders with Malfoy!" Harry said.

Him and Hagrid were talking at his hut. Harry was waiting for them to come out of the forest as a couple.

"Malfoy got so hopeless, he started talking to me about his love life! He was all like,'Why did she leave me? Pansyyyyyy!' It was very amusing!"

Hagrid was laughing his head off, when the serious question popped into his head.

"Say, do you think they're heading back now?" Hagrid asked.

"Give it time. They're probably snogging about now!" Harry said.

00000000000000000000

"Well, it's official, we're never gonna get out!" Ron said, giving up.

"I'm tired, we have to rest!" Hermione said, "We won't get back to the castle today, we have to sleep here."

Ron's stomach grumbled. "Are there any edible plants in this forest?"

"I'll look for food, and you start the fire. I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, Hermione, don't go too far."

"Wow, I think we'll be stuck here for a pretty long time." Hermione thought, picking edible plants. It was lucky she read the book Edible Plants and Poisonous Ones when she was little. When Hermione looked at her handful of plants, she knew it would satisfy her and Ron's hunger.

When she got back, her eyes widened. In front of her was a huge fire, with Ron putting more grass and branches into the fire.

"Ron, this is amazing! How did you do this so quickly?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him and putting down the plants.

"Well, I actually read a book for my book report it was called,'How To Survive In The Forest'."

"Ha, well, let's eat up. Our menu for the day is Bread Bush, Tomato Tree, and Garlic Goods. And I gathered some juice from a plant called Smoothie. Here, taste!"

When Ron took a sip of the drink, he thought i t was the best thing he ever tasted. It tasted like strawberries mixed with watermelon.

"Wow, this is great! You can open up a restaurant here!" Ron joked.

"Cheers, to a very weird night." Hermione said, raising her wooden cup.

"Cheers!" Ron said.

They talked and ate their food for a long time, until their stomaches didn't want any more food.

"Well, I guess we should sleep now." Hermione said.

"But the question is, where?" Ron asked.

"Uh, don't be silly, we can make our beds out of leaves and grass." Hermione said, taking leaves from trees and grass from the floor.

They got their beds made side by side, with the fire still going.

Ron noticed Hermione was only wearing a shirt, so she got cold and started getting goosebumps.

"Here.." Ron said, a little embarrassed. He took off his sweater and gave it to her.

"Ron, no. It's okay, I'm fine."

"No, you need it more than I do." Ron said," Just take it."

"Thanks.." Hermione said, taking his sweater and putting it on.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron..." Hermione said, loving the feel of his smooth sweater pressing on her skin.

"Aww, how sweet!" Hermione thought.

When they slept, Hermione was facing one way, and Ron, the other, but they didn't know that that was not going to be the position they were going to be in the next day.

They both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think will happen? I was able to post the next chapter because i got sick and couldn't go to school. I did this is an hour! Please R and R!  
I cant wait to write the next chapter!

-Tonya 


	10. Rude Awakening

Rude Awakening

"Okay, kids, follow me, we will see the Hipogriffs!" was all Hermione heard in her twisted head the next morning. She was still 3 quarters asleep and was thinking how ready she was to leave the out doors and eat real food for breakfast with her friends.

She felt warm, and very, very comfortable...but why? There was nothing different about how she slept, except for her soft bed and the hard ground. She felt like she never wanted to leave her position.

"Okay, little first years stay he-" Hagrid gasped.

"Wow! Hipogriffs look exzactly like humans!" One first year said.

"Aww, these Hipogriffs are in love!" Said another.

"Can we pet them, Professor Hagrid?" Pleaded a little girl anxiously.

"Alright everyone, class dismissed, I went a bit over your time. Follow me out of the forest." Hagrid said with a red face. It was a mixture of happiness, and embarrassment.

"But professor, it has only been 10 minutes since class started." The little first

"I said follow me!" Said Hagrid. He took one last look at the couple, smiled, and lead the first years out of the forest.

"I guess Harry was right, I owe him 10 galleons!"

00000000000000000000

Herimone gasped.

"Ron! Wake up!"

Ron was startled from the best dream he's ever had.

He and Hermione were flying on his broom, the sun was setting, and they were floating over the Black Lake, which seemed crystal clear from their point of view.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something..."

"Ron tell me what is it?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Ron, we've been friends for six years, you can trust me with anything."

"But...this...might change things..."

"What, you have an extra toe or something?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, I love you..."

Hermione was still laughing.

"Haha, Ron, stop kidding around." Hermione said still not believing it was real.

"I'm not."

"Do you mean it?" She asked with a more serious face than ever.

Ron knew she was scared, by the look in her eyes, he thought she probably didn't want to see him ever again.

"I'm sorry, I never should have put pressure on you." Ron said with sadness in his tone.

"Kiss me." Hermione said simply with a gleam in her eye that didn't go away. This mean't she wanted the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth.

No one knows how much Ron wanted this. Not even his own mother. Or his siblings. Or his best friend.

Their faces were centimetres apart. "Here goes nothing." Ron said.

"Aww...not now!" Ron moaned. He noticed a feeling. Like his arms were detatched to his body. When he fully opened his eyes, his arms were around Hermione's body.

"Ahhh!" Ron said backing away with the same look in his eyes as when Hermione woke up and noticed their position. Their soft, loving, position.

"What happened?" Ron said.

"I don't know! We were sleeping in our own beds and, Hagrid saw us."

"What?" Ron said with more surprise in his voice.

"Well, I heard him and first years talking about Hipogriffs. One said they look like humans, and the other asked Hagrid if they could pet us and another said- nevermind."

"No, tell me." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"No, just forget it." Hermione said.

"Please?" Ron said with a puppy-dog face that made Hermione smile and laugh inside.

"One first year said they look like they're in love."

"Are you serious? Me and you?" Ron said not trying to make things as obvious as they already were. "Bless that first year!" Ron thought.

"Yeah...I noe!" Hermione said. "See...we were never mean't to be." She thought. A part of her was happy, but them another, sad.

"Well, we shouldn't be far from the castle knowing that Hagrid took kids here." Ron said logically.

"And it's probably lunch time now that the sun is almost directly overhead." Hermione added.

"Well then, I suppose we should, head back them."

"Yeah, okay." Hermione said.

There was an akward period of silence when they were walking.

"Sooo...I won't tell anyone if you don't." Hermione said. She didn't want the girls to know that she 'slept' with a guy when they're trying to find her secret admirer.

"Deal..." Ron said. They shook hands with a smile.

When they got to the castle, everyone was in the Great Hall, so it wasn't that hard to get to the Gryffindor Tower without being seen by anyone.

They went to their own dorm rooms with smiles. Ron actually took it nicely. He was jumping up and down for like 10 minutes that he almost walked out of the dorm shirtless.

When they both came out wearing a new set of clothes, they walked to lunch together.

When they opened the huge doors, everything became silent. All eyes turned to Ron and Hermione. Harry, especially, found this amusing.

"Wow, news spreads very fast in this academy." Ron thought turning redder than his hair.

"Those darn first years!" Hermione thought, looking exzactly like Ron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha I love this chapter...I have EQAO next week, so I might not be able to update, but the more reviews, I just might change my mind. R and R pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? P.S. please do not mind all the typos.

-Tonya 


	11. Embarrassing Moment

An Embarrassing Moment

Hermione and Ron walked slowly and timidly, with each step echoing through the ears of all the nosey kids in the Great Hall.

There were whispers going on between everybody.

Hermione actually heard someone say, "What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?"

She gave a glare to the 2nd years who said that and they quickly started eating their burgers.

"Why are the hippogriffs in the castle?" A first year asked their friend.

"Oh, Merlin, this is the most embarrassing moment in my whole entire life!" Ron thought.

"Dude, sweet!" Seamus said to Ron holding his hand out so that Ron can give him a high five.

Ron just looked at him, disgusted.

Ron sat with an amused-faced Harry. Ginny, who was on the other side of Harry was very, very happy.

Hermione plopped down beside Ginny.

Everyone started talking to each other again and the Great Hall was as loud as it were before Ron and Hermione walked in.

Hermione took french fries from the plate in front of her.

All the girls were staring at her.

"...What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, do you want to find your secret admirer or not? Here we are checking all the guys out for you and there you are... fooling around with Ron!" Lavender blurted out.

"I didn't 'fool around' with him! Of course not!" Hermione said, "and he was the one holding me, not the other way around!"

"Hermione, you can't become attached to him! We will find your solar eclipse guy and you both will live happily ever after!" Lavender screamed.

"But what if my happily ever after shouldn't be with this guy? I don't even know him!" Hermione thought, thinking of her happily ever after with someone else.

"Sooo...did he come on to you or did you come on to him?" Lavender asked with excitement and curiosity.

"I don't know! We were sleeping, in our own separate beds, then suddenly I hear Hagrid and first years talking about Hippogriffs...I felt his arms around my hips. His arms were soft"  
Hermione said, daydreaming. After a few seconds she snapped out of it.

"Okay, but promise us this wont happen again! We have to find this guy! Make sure NOTHING happens between you to!" Parvati said.

"I promise. From now on, my mind is all on this mystery guy." Hermione said, not knowing that this 'mystery guy' is already on her mind, 24/7.

00000000000000000000

"So, how'd it go, mate?" Harry asked sarcastically to Ron.

"Harry it was, wow!" Ron said, "but weird at the same time. We're just sleeping, then, in the morning, I realize I put my hands around her!"

"Oooooooo Hermione and Ronnie sitting in a tree..." Dean started to sing.

"Shut up, mate!" Ron said.

"So, I hear our little Ronniekins found a girlfriend!" Fred and George teased.

Ron didn't know why he was mad at them. Was it because she might hear them say that, or because he knew he'd never have her.

"I hate first years!" Ron said quietly.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, I mean, how are you going to be in the same class Hermione is in for almost the whole day?" Harry said.

"Aww, man! That's one more thing I have to worry about!" Ron said.

Harry glanced at Hagrid, who looked pretty pleased with the results of him and Harry's plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm so so sorry for not posting new chapters! I'm very busy, still, but I have the next few chapters all planned out, just not the ending, but I'm pretty sure I'm not even close to that yet! Lots of alerts, no reviews please please review, and I'll have the next chapter out in a few days.

1-5 reviews- I'll think about it

5-10 reviews- Okay!

10-15 reviews- i love you!

Do not review the same chapter twice! that's cheating! 


	12. A New Plan

A New Plan

Hermione and Ron walked to each of their classes, with Harry, pretending like nothing happened. They bumped into each other, a couple of times, resulting in pink faces and embarrassement. Throughout the whole day, they didn't talk to each other. Nothing was said except for "Oh, sorry" and "My bad" when they bumped into each other. It was a good system for them.

It was already dinnertime, Hermione thought the day went by so fast. "Yes! No more Ron! All I have to do is read, and sleep!" She thought.

Ron, too, was very happy it was the end of the day. He needed the rest for tomorrow's quidditch game against those bloody Slytherins. "They're gonna get crushed!" He said to Harry, with a mouthful of pork chops.

Ron was sitting across from Hermione, glancing at her every five seconds, to see her, just for that reason. Her eyes were painted a light brown, in a dreamy kind of state. She looked beautiful. He could tell something was constantly on her mind, because she had the same look ever since their first class. Curiosity took over him. Was she thinking about Krum?

"Krum..." Ron thought with a mean look on his face.

Or maybe it was... someone else, like, him? Possibly?

But maybe not him, exactly, but the person who kissed her during the eclipse. He remembered the softness of her lips, and the passion that was behind all of it. If he could relive any moment at all, it would be that day. Because he thought he would never feel that feeling, ever again.

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said, casually, as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, gosh! I remember...It's Neville!" Hermione thought. "Hi..." She said staring at him weirdly. "He's a good kisser." She thought, disgusted suddenly after that she actually thought that. She forgot, she had to tell the girls that night.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. He was eating so much that he didn't even notice that Harry wasn't there eating with him.

"I dunno, I thought he was with you and your girlfriend when you guys came." Seamus said looking at Hemrione.

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend." Ron said, with a sad look on his face.

Where could Harry be?

Hermione looked over at the professors' table. She noticed Hagrid and Dumbledore weren't there at their usual seats.

00000000000000000000

"Okay. First of all, sorry, Headmaster for bringing you here at dinnertime." Harry said.

"No need to be sorry, now, do you want beef, or ham?" Dumbledore said, taking out his wand.

"Ham!" Hagrid said eagerly.

With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, 3 plates and a big piece of ham on each appeared in front of them.

"Now, back to business." Dumbledore said.

"Now, as you see, Headmaster, Hermione and Ron have liked each other since first year." Harry began.

"Of course, everyone knows that." Dumbledore said,"go on."

"And we were wondering if you'd like to help me and Hagrid get them together." Harry finished.

"Well, what have you tried so far?" Dumbledore said curiously.

"Well, sir, we put them in detention together in the hopes of them getting together in the Forbidden Forest, and we all know how that went out." Hagrid said with a smile on his face.  
"But they still aren't together."

"So, we were wondering, if you could, help us out a little." Harry asked, with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Hmmm, love is a very serious thing, are you sure they love each other? With all their heart and soul?" Dumbledore asked.

"Definetly." Harry and Hagrid said in unison.

"Well then, what's your plan?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay, we were thinking..." Harry told Dumbledore the idea as they ate their ham. Hagrid took 3 cups from a cupboard and poured pumpkin juice in each.

"I would like to make a toast. To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, to their broken fates, and their soon to be fixed ones." Dumbledore said.

All of them pushed their glasses together, then drank the pumpkin juice.

00000000000000000000

Everyone was still eating dinner, taking their desserts for the last ten minutes before they had to go up to their dormitories.

Hermione reached for the last chocolate chip cookie on the silver platter, and at the same time, so did Ron. Their hands touched, and sparks flew all around them. They suddenly jerked their hands away as soon as possible.

Ginny was looking at them, with a look of realization in her eyes.

"You could take it." Hermione said to Ron.

"Oh, no, you could have it, I'm full, anyways." Ron said with a convincing stomach to show it.

"Okay, we'll split it." Hermione said. She took one end, and he took the other. The cookie split right in the middle.

They both had smiles on their faces as they chewed their halves.

Ginny knew now, all that Harry was rambling on about Ron and Hermione was true...

Not looking suspicious at all, Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and walked up to Hermione and Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I hope you remembered you have prefect duties tonight." Dumbledore said in that humble Dumbledore way.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Excuse me? " Dumbledore said, " is this a problem?"

"No, no. Of course not!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Headmaster." Ron said.

"Good, I knew I could count on you two. The shift starts at 10 it ends at 12." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." They both said.

Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall with a smile on his face. He gave a thumbs up to Harry and Hagrid, who were anticipating the answer.

"Great! 2 full hours with Ron!" Hermione thought, sarcastically.

"Oh, no!" Ron thought. One part of him was happy, he got to spend time with Hemrione, but another part of him wondered what the heck he was going to say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, this chapter wasn't going as I planned. While, I was writing this chapter, it only popped int my head that I should add Dumbledore to Harry and Hagrid's plans. I hope I made the right decision in this change of plans. Stay tuned for the next chapter, the prefect duty! R and R please please please.

1-5 reviews- next chapter wont be ASAP

5-10 reviews- next chapter would be a bit sooner that you think.

10-15 reviews- you guys are awesome! 


	13. Prefect Duties

Prefect Duties

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, waiting for prefect duties to start. It was 9:45 pm and the Common Room was still half full. At exactly 9:59, the Common Room was empty, except for Hermione and Ron.

"I think we should leave now..." Hermione said looking at Ron liked she never had in a million years.

"Oh okay..." Ron said.

They both walked to the portrait hole. Ron opened the door.

"After you." He said timidly.

"Thank you." Hermione said giving a little smile.

"Okay we have to start talking to each other!" Ron thought.

They were walking through the halls taking glances at each other every five seconds. The silence was killing them both.

"Umm...are you watching the um Quidditch game tomorrow?" Ron said.

"Oh, yeah...I'm actually very excited, we're gonna kick Slytherin's ass!" Hermione said.

"Wow, Mione, that's the first time I heard you swear!" Ron said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me!"

"Like what?" Ron said, searching deeper.

"Hmm...well, I used to have an invisible friend. Her name was Tonya. We used to hang out and drink invisible tea. My parents were so caught up in their work that they didn't have much time to spend with me." Hermione said reaching into her thoughts for some memories.

"Okay, tell me something I don't know." Hermione said.

"I love you." Ron thought.

"Umm...well, when I was six, I ate a spider!" Ron said.

"You're joking!" Hermione said laughing her head off.

"Seriously, that's why I'm deathly afraid of them! It tasted like a pair of old gym socks!" Ron said, with a grossed-out look on his face.

"Okay, your turn." Ron said.

They talked for so long about the time Hermione got a piece of gum stuck on her hair for a week when she was five and about the times Ron thought there was a ghost living in his bedroom but really, it was Fred and George getting the best of him. The time Hermione poured her heart out to a guy and then found out that his mother was right behind her. The time Fred and George made Ron try on his mom's bra because it would bring him "good luck". They didn't even know that already and hour and fifteen minutes already passed.

"Okay, it's your turn again." Ron said.

"Okay, but you'll have to follow me for this one." Hermione said taking the lead in a whole different direction as to where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked trying to carch up to her.

"Hurry up!" Hermione said, running down hall after hall, classroom after classroom, and finally Hermione stopped at a door. It was black, with little white specks moving in a slow motion.

"What's this?" Ron asked staring wide-eyed at the door.

With a big, excited smile on her face, Hermione opened the door.

Inside was a huge room the size of a master bedroom. The wallpaper looked exactly like if you looked out of the window of a space shuttle. Jupiter, Saturn, many planets were circling slowly around the sun. There were flying comets scattered all over the room and asteroids floating everywhere. But Hermione paid no attention to any of this. She walked straight up to the big cylinder covered with a blanket. She said a spell and the ceiling opened up. She sat down on the chair in front of the big cylinder.

"Mione, what's this?" Ron said, sitting down beside her.

"lts the Astronomy Tower, Ron!" Hermione said. She pulled off the dark blue blanket to reveal a gigantic telescope.

"Wow..Mione this is..." Ron started.

"Amazing...I know." Hermione said.

"I came here since first year. You know, when I feel like I have no one to talk to, I come here, because I know, the planets and the sun and the moon and the stars will never leave me. When I heard my parents started to fight again, I came here, almost every night, it's comforting."

She looked into the telescope, she immediatly found Jupiter.

"Look, come look at this." Hermione said.

Ron closed one eye, and looked through the telescope. What he saw amazed him. lt was Jupiter. You could see al the colours from red to yellow, to orange. You could even see the shades of blue on Neptune and the bright hue of the Moon.

"Wow...this is pretty fascinating!!" Ron said staring deep into Hermione's eyes. He caught the moonlight perfectly shining down on those beautiful brown eyes he couldn't resist.

They spent the rest of their prefect duty in the Astronomy Tower, searching for every planet, every star, every asteroid. Ron didn't know how beautiful the Universe was.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Hermione said excitedly, pointing to a meteor, making a huge straight line across the dark night sky.

"Let's make a wish!!" Hermione said to Ron.

"I hope she realizes I love her!" Ron thought. closing his eyes tightly.

"I wish I find the person who kissed me during the solar eclipse!" Hermione thought.

It was nearly midnight when Hermione covered the telescope and her and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well...good night Hermione." Ron said. "I can never get passed those beautiful brown eyes!!" Ron thought.

"Night, Ron. Sweet deams." Hermione said walking up the stairs.

"I'm sure!" Ron said to himself. 


End file.
